


Family Man

by Dade_The_Hero



Series: Family Man [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Tony Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony has a son, Tony-centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-10 20:47:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11699619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dade_The_Hero/pseuds/Dade_The_Hero
Summary: Tony receives a phone call from New York State Office of Children and Family Services. Wouldn't it be just his luck to find out he has a son he didn't know he had?





	1. How the Fuck?

**Author's Note:**

> I think that young Robert Downey Jr. is absolutely adorable! I couldn't resist... Also, this is pre-Civil War, and post-The Age of Ultron.

"Alright, Friday, scan it--check for malfunctions."

_"Running scan"_

I reclined in my chair. I'd finally finished a new version of the Stark Phone, this update adding new software and apps, better security, all the jazz that consumers loved.

_"Scan Complete. No defaults found."_

"Knew it."

I stood and stretched, feeling my bones pop wonderfully. "I've worked..." I said to no one in particular as I checked my watch, which read 3:47 pm, "for twenty-seven hours straight." I yawned.  _Not my best time, but then again this project wasn't much of a challenge._

I spoke to my empty penthouse again, "It's too early to sleep. Might as well  _interact_ with humans for a while," turning to Dum-E "you're not the best company to keep for extended periods of time." The machine whirred and clanked its claws together. I smiled, walking out of my workshop.

_"Sir, you have an incoming call from New York State Office of Children and Family Services."_

I felt an odd cold-dread momentarily fill me.  _What? That's a first... Right?_

I furrowed my brows, "what the hell could they want?" I puffed my cheeks out and said, "uh, let 'em through."

_"Connecting to mobile phone."_

A chirpy voice came through the line, "Hi, this is Sarah Lee from New York State Office of Children and Family Services. May I speak with Mr. Anthony Stark?"

"This is he."

"Oh, hello Mr. Stark. How are you doing this evening?"

Immediately I felt a sting of irritation rise within me at the small-talk. ' _Just get to the point,'_ I wanted to say but instead, I went with, "Very well, thank you." Opting not to pry into her life to save me the likely-borning narrative of this lady's methodical and robotic day.

"Good to hear. Well, we're calling you because we've recently had a child come in and he seems to have connections to you - _biological_ connection. Would you mind coming in as soon as possible? Or would you prefer to talk over the phone?"

I could hear the underlying displeasure the second option seemed to bring forth in this lady so I opted for the first option.  _Should I "opt" at all?_ Suddenly the implications of her words sunk in and my mouth went dry.  _'Fuck, I knew it. I probably have a fucking kid. I'm fucked. Damn, and Pepper will be soo pissed!'_

"Mr. Stark?"

"Uhm..." _What was the question? Meetings?_ "In person... when?" was all I could stupidly mutter.

"How does Thursday at 11 am sound?"

"Yeah, yep that's fine."  _Is it? I don't even know my own schedule, whoops._

"Very well, I will schedule you for that time. Will you be needing my contact information?"

"No, I have my ways."

The lady ( _what was her name?)_  chuckled, "Right, then. B'bye Mr. Stark."

I ended the call. I took a deep breath, held it, and sighed. I'm tired.

"Friday, what are the chances that I have a kid I don't know about?"

"Based on your past  _endeavors_ , you have a 73.6% chance of having a preexisting child whom you do not know."

"Friday, what are the chances that Pepper will stab my liver?"

 

\---

 

I entered Peppers office with a bouquet of sunflowers and a box of chocolate-covered-strawberries. I placed them on her desk and sat in the chair opposite of her.

Pepper glanced up from her files but made no move to end her phone call.

"Alright, Phil. I'll tell him right away. Right, right. Alright, bye."

She put the phone on its post and glared at me.

_'Shit, does she know?'_

"What've you done now?"

"Now that's not fair, I haven't even said anything... _yet_."

Pepper sighed, "Tony-" she began then stopped and looked at my gift, "Tony, you know I'm allergic to strawberries."

"Yeah, of course, you are. I remember. I just, ya know, wanted to remind you of your allergy. Supply you with some fruit for fresh compost. Ya know, studies show that composting-"

"What are you apologizing for?" She cut me off.

"Nothing! I swear, Pep. I'm just..."  _Spit it out._  I breathed in and rushed out, "so I got a call today and I probably have a kid from some one-night fling and I'm probably going to have to, ya know, claim him; and yeah, you'll help me, right?"

Pep stared at me. Arched an eyebrow and bit her top lip.

I huffed and scratched the back of my neck, embarrassed.

"I think I spawned a kid and I think I will be expected to take him."

"Yeah, no, I got that." Pepper's face was pink, and she scrunched her eyebrows.

I sighed, "I'm sorry, Pep. I've made sure to be careful with this sort of thing. It just- I don't know! Maybe she lied about being on the pill, or maybe my condom broke. _Hell_ , this may not even be my kid. Jeeze, Pepper, I _have_ been careful!"

Pepper took a deep breath and her lips thinned.

"I believe you, Tony, I do. I'm assuming it was OCFS?"

"Yeah, some lady named Sarah Lee. I have to meet her this Thursday at..." I side-eye glanced, "... four?"

"Uhm. Alright, I'll order a DNA test on the child and I'll let you know the results by the end of today. This way you don't have to waste my time if it's a false alarm."

"Don't you mean 'waste  _my_ time'?"

"No, Tony. Waste  _my_ time," Pepper smiled.

"Are we still on for tonight?" I licked my lips and gulped.

"Well, I have a lot of work to finish, and I- I think you should really focus on this little "issue" for now."

I smacked my lips.

 

\---

 

When I arrived back at the tower, I was alone. Nat and Clint were on a mission. Thor and Steve were sparring. Vision and Wanda were out somewhere. I was alone... and bored.

Instead of going back to my workshop (which I should have done), I went to my penthouse floor and decided to do some research.

Exiting the elevator, I grabbed my laptop off the couch and sat at the dining room table.

I opened Amazon as well as several other stores and began to compile a list of necessities a child might need. I was halfway through the list when I realized that I had no idea what the kid was like. How old was he? What did he like to do? What toys did he play with? How tall is he? What size clothes does he wear? Hell, why am I doing this? He may not even be mine! OCFS may not even let him come home with me considering my past.

"Well.... at least I know that the kid's a boy." I perked up as an idea came to me. "Friday, do you think you can hack into OCFS' database and get me some information about the kid in question?"

_"I will try, sir."_

"Alright, alright, alright." I got up to make myself some food and opened my fridge to see that all I had was turkey breast lunch meat and Greek yogurt.

"Friday, order me a meat lover's pizza from Pizza Hut and make a grocery list."

_"Order placed._ _I have managed to pull up the boy's file. Unfortunately, no file photo exists, and there is little information about the child."_

"Well, what'cha got?"

_"His name is Robert Downey, Jr.; he is five years of age. The mother recently died (April 8th, 2018) of a heroin overdose. He was taken into OCFS several times by his maternal grandfather (Robert Downey, Sr.) for child neglect reports. This is all the information available, sir."_

A sharp pang of sorrow rifled through me. I bit my lip, "damn, child abuse?" I clicked my tongue. _I_ _f he turns out to be my child, how am I supposed to help him get over his abuse? Will he even want to come live with me? Will he be scared of me because of his past?'_

Friday interrupted my train of thoughts,  _"Sir, your pizza is here. Shall I allow the delivery man in?"_

"Yeah."

The elevator chimed and a young boy with acne and long black hair stepped out.

"Uhm, meat lover's pizza for Mr. Stark?"

"Yeah, here's a twenty," I said while taking the pizza from the boy's hands.

"Uhm, it's only six dollars."

"Keep the change," was all I said as he closed the elevator doors and the boy disappeared.

I set the pizza down on the dining table and opened it.  _Does Robert like pizza?_

Suddenly, I wasn't hungry anymore.

 

\---

 

Back in my workshop, I couldn't focus. Pepper told me she would let me know the DNA results by the end of the day, but it was already 10:15 pm.

As if sensing my anxiety, my phone began buzzing - it was Pepper.

"Hey-ya, Pep. What's the news?"

"Congratulations, you're a dad!" Pepper laughed sardonically.

I sighed, "shit."

"Yeah. What are you going to do?"

"Well, I have that meeting on Thursday so..."

"You know tomorrow is Thursday, right?"

I grimaced, "of course! Of course, tomorrow is Thursday."

"Don't be late, I'll send someone to go with you so that you don't say or do anything..."

"Anything?" I smiled.

Pepper laughed, "Right, Tony. We don't want you to say or do _anything_."

"Pfff, think of how boring everyone's life would be if I adhered to that."

"You say boring but some might say normal."

_This is nice._

"What is?" Pepper asked.

"Shit, did I say that out loud?"

"Yeah... Tony, you know things between us are-"

"Complicated, yeah, I know. But we...  _love_ each other don't we?"

Pepper sighed, "Tony, you know I will always love you, but we don't work, Tony. You know this. We've tried."

"I know, but..."

"But what, Tony?"

I stayed quiet, unsure of what to say.

"Thought so. Look,  _Mr. Stark_ ," I winced, "I have to go finish some work. I'll send someone with you tomorrow."

They both stayed quiet.

"G'bye, Tony," Pepper hung up.

_Why does it always come to this?_

 

\---

 

I didn't sleep very well that night, too anxious for what the next day may bring.

When I finally rolled out of bed at 9:30 it was when Friday announced Agent Coulson's arrival.

_"Sir, Agent Coulson is requesting entry."_

"Let 'em him." I strolled into my bathroom and turned on the shower. 15 minutes later I walked into the kitchen where Coulson was sitting at the island drinking coffee.

"What's up Agent Orange?"

Coulson grimaced, "I do so enjoy your nicknames. I am here to accompany you to OCFS and ensure you and your child return home safely and discreetly."

"Old St. Nick?"

"Him and Pepper," Coulson confirmed. "Shall we get this show on the road?"

"Wow! Was that a sense of humor you were reaching for?" I joked.

"Don't test me."

 

\---

 

Sitting in the social worker's office was strange. The room smelled like Lysol, the plants were obviously fake - it was all fake and uncomfortable.

Agent was sitting - somehow calmly - besides me, ensuring that I didn't do  _anything_.

Finally, Ms. Lee entered the room with what was presumably Robert's case file.

"Hello, I am Sarah Lee, I am a social worker here at OCFCS." She shook my hand and then Coulson's. "So, Robert is five years old and-" she unclipped a photo of the boy from the folder.

"-this is him. Sorry for the black and white coloring, it was the only picture his grandfather could provide."

I took the photo and stared at Robert. I don't know what I was feeling, but I was _feeling_.

_Damn, I make cute babies._

"When can I take him home?"

"Well, it's not as simple as just handing him over. I'll give you his general information now. Then a worker will go to your house and assess that it is a safe place for Robert to live. Then you can be his temporary guardian until or if you decide to file for adoption. Of course, this is all assuming you will be deemed a fit parent."

"What information do you have on him?"

"His mother had full custody of him but she had complication finding a stable home to live in, so most of the time her and Robert were homeless. His grandfather was not really allowed to see Robert often because the few times that he did he would bring him here on the account of child neglect which upset the mother. Unfortunately, Robert's mother passed away a few weeks ago and Mr. Downey lives in a senior citizen home so he cannot take him in. Mr. Downey was the one who informed us that you were the boy's father, though we know you never knew, and then a Ms. Potts asked us for a DNA test. We tested the both of you and it has been confirmed that you are his biological father. Do you have any questions?"

"When can I see him?"

"That depends on when you would be willing to have your house assessed."

"Pff, right away-"

"Actually, Mr. Stark will be ready by  _tomorrow_ ," Coulson interrupted.

"Oh, alright then. We'll send a worker over tomorrow?"

"Yes," Coulson confirmed.

"Can I have his file?" Tony asked.

"Of course, I'll go print out copies. I'll be right back." With that, Ms. Lee left the room.

I turned to Coulson, "Damn, you see this?" Tony handed Coulson the picture. "I have to pat myself on the back. He's gorgeous, no?"

"That went surprisingly smooth," Coulson admitted. Then quietly he asked, "Mr. Stark, do you think you're ready to be a father?"

"Well-"

"A  _proper_ father," the Agent met my eyes.

"I will do whatever it takes," I answered honestly.

Coulson questioned, "how long will that last? How long will it be before your enemies are blowing up your tower? Before you start a project and forget you have a child? Before you reach for a bottle of whiskey because you're frustrated trying to manage parenthood and hero work?"

For the umpteenth time this week I felt irritation seep into my bones. I squared my jaw, "I won't be my father. I won't push my anger onto this kid. I won't neglect him. He doesn't deserve that."

The Agent softly smiled, "you'll be fine." My mind eased.

Ms. Lee returned with the copies and handed them to me.

"Well, thank you for coming. I will call you tomorrow around 7 am to confirm what social worker will be looking over your home."

"Thanks," I shook her hand, Coulson followed.

 

\---

 

In the car, I couldn't stop staring at the picture of Robert.

"When we get back to the tower, you will get rid of all of your alcoholic drinks. I hope you have food stocked up?"

I didn't respond, too enamored with the boy.  _My boy._

"Mr. Stark?"

My head snapped up, "What? Sorry, I was admiring his beauty. I make pretty kids, don't I? What was your question?"

"Your attention span will rival your son's." ' _This will not be easy,' Phil thought to himself._

 


	2. Chapter 2

_I was standing on the roof of the Avengers' Tower. Pepper, Phil, Steve, Thor, Clint, Fury, and Nat all stood huddled together opposite of me. I was so cold. Was it snowing? Why are my feet numb? I turned around, my back facing my friends to see the skyline. It was early morning. Why am I out here? Why are we out here? I looked down at my feet. I was in my Iron Man suit but I could still feel every bite of the cold. I was ankle-deep in the snow and could not feel my fingertips. A cold breeze licked at my covered back somehow and made me shiver. I looked up at the sky but it wasn't snowing. There were no clouds in the sky but it was gray and the sun was nowhere to be seen. I felt a hard shove and suddenly I was facing the group and watched my friends_ watch _me while I fell from the tower. Why aren't they helping me? Panic rose and I could see my chest rapidly beat. Who had pushed me? I was going to fall and die. I was going to die. I knew I was. My body turned to watch the pavement rise closer to me. My arms-_

A loud blare ripped me from my nightmare and I sat up, drenched in sweat and feeling like shit. "Friday, turn the fucking alarm off!" I shouted, somehow panicking. The alarm shut off.

_"Sir, Agent Phil Coulson has arrived."_

"Fuck fuck," I grunted as I stumbled out of his bed in nothing but a dirty, white tank top and blue striped boxers. To say I felt horrible was a huge understatement. Hell, to say I felt like Lucifer force fed me habanero chili peppers from his personal vegetable garden was an understatement. My body was on fire and I was sweating copiously. I am not sure whether I was coming down with something or if it was the after effects of my nightmare.

To cool myself down I took a cold shower that lasted thirty minutes but felt like five. When I got out, and after I puked in the shower, I felt and looked better. I put on a pair of navy blue sweatpants and my "DJ Bruce Lee" t-shirt before entering my kitchen and greeting Agent.

"Hey-oh, Coulson. How long have you been here?" I walked up to the dining table he was seated at.

Phil pursed his lips and grinned, "An hour and fifteen minutes."

"You kept my seat warm?" I gestured to the other coffee cup Coulson had near him.

Coulson didn't reply to that and instead said, "Have a seat and we'll get started."

"On what?" I asked, sitting down opposite of him, taking a large gulp of the black coffee.

"I've arranged for a social worker to come in at ten am, along with your son, and tour this floor. His name is Robert Laing."

 _Oh, a man. A bit unusual that- fuck focus on Phil._  I snapped my attention to Coulson and saw him staring smugly at me. "What?"

"Again, your five-year-old son's attention span  _might_ rival yours." I laughed.

"Alright, the first thing I have arranged is for a cleaning crew to come in at...," Coulson looked down at his watch. "Right about now, actually."

A group of three women and two men exited the elevators with a chime. A man holding groceries approached the kitchen, setting himself to put the food away and wash the dishes. Two women stood in the lounge to tidy it up, and a man and woman went to work in my room and two guest rooms.

"They seem well trained," I joked.

"They are. Now, we'll be hiding your alcoholic drinks and setting up codes and restrictions to both your work and recreational technology use. I trust you will keep your son away from the internet?"

"Yeah, sure," I muttered already taking out my phone to set up passwords to the various wifi and websites I had linked to the tower. "Hey, what about the rest of the team? Won't they have to follow these protocols?"

"If you wish them to. You're the father, you make the decisions."

Upon hearing that I had a small realization of what I am getting myself into. I am the only one responsible for this boy- for my son. I need to step up again and put aside some of my time, money, and responsibilities to make this possible.

"How is this going to work, Agent? I'm Iron Man. Granted my kid will admire me, but..." I trailed off.

"You learn to balance work and play. You learn to be a father, Mr. Stark."

I hummed in acknowledgment and turned to the bar, readying myself to kiss the scotch and whiskey goodbye.

 

\---

 

At ten-o-clock on the dot, the elevator chimed and out came a tall, pale man. He turned to look back into the elevator and said softly, "come on, Robert."

I approached the elevator, feeling my heart rate increase. Out stepped a very, very small little boy. My eyes must have been bulging out of my head with the way I knew I was looking at him. He seemed timid and hid behind the inspector.

I knelt down so that my knees touched the floor and my ankles were tucked beneath my thighs. 

"Hi," I started softly. "My name is Tony Stark or Iron Man. Do you know who Iron Man is?"

The boy nodded his head and stepped out from behind the man. He stood shyly before the social worker and looked at me. His big brown eyes were full of shyness, mistrust, and somehow admiration and hope. They were so similar to mine that it took my breath away and left me in awe. I don't know how I was feeling.

_Jesus, he's beautiful._

I beckoned him towards me and he came closer and stood before me now, so trusting.

I smiled at him, "What's your name?"

"Robert," he replies with a small voice.

"Well, Rob- can I call you that?" The boy nodded his head, smiling lightly. "Great. How about we look around, have a snack and then I'll show you the Iron Man suit before you leave?"

Rob apprehensively asked, "I can see it?"

"Of course!"

"Okay," Rob smiled. I wasn't quite sure what to do next so I simply stood and addressed the worker, "Shall we?"

"Actually," Phil stepped in. "I'll give you the tour, Mr. Laing." The worker nodded and smiled at first, but his eyebrows suddenly rose and said, "Oh, but I can't let Robert out of my sight." Coulson turned to me and said quietly, "Offer your hand to him," before turning and leading the worker away to the kitchen.

"I'll follow behind," I cut in before Coulson said anything.

I did as suggested and Rob looked surprised and smiled up at me before taking my hand.

 

\---

 

When the house had been thoroughly inspected the worker sat down with Rob and me to talk about the arrangements that would be made. Rob sat at the head of the table fiddling his thumbs, I sat at his right and the worker sat opposite of me. As Laing began talking about the restriction to the internet as Robert was still very young when I got up to get a bag of cherries out of the refrigerator. Laing stared at me as I ran the cherries under the faucet water. I took a paper towel and brought the bag over to where we were sitting.

"Do you like cherries, Rob?" I asked.

He didn't respond at first, just shrugged; but as I offered him a cherry he said, "I never ate it before."

"They're sweet like apples. Here you can have some. If you don't like them, you can have something else," I offered.

Rob took the cherry from my hand and twirled it in his hand before looking at me. I realized that he might be waiting for me to prove that they're good so I popped one into my mouth and said, "mmm." Taking the cue, he bit into the fruit. He smiled with red lips and teeth and said, "it's good."

"Here, you can have more." Realizing that I forgot about the social worker I turned to him and said, "sorry, continue."

"Oh, uh. You've done great, and I think you'll do well. I can't disclose the details of my report but they look to be in your favor. I think Robert will be happy and safe here." He looked at the boy, "and loved. I will submit my report today and you should receive a call from the department within two days. For now I suggest preparing for Robert's arrival - whenever that may be. Now, if you'll excuse us, come along Robert we need to leave."

"Noo," Rob whined. He looked at me, eyebrows raised.

"Oh! Can he see my suit? It's powered down and can't accidentally go off, it's safe."

"Uh, I'm sure he would love it, but it's a safety hazard," Laing said.

"I can assure you that it is powered off and my lab is secured."

"Uhm... Alright, sure," Laing relented.

 

\---

 

In my workshop, I walked Rob up to the suit. He was so tiny. He tugged on my hand and raised his other hand. At first, I was unaware of what this meant until my brain _clicked_ and I realized he wanted to be held.

I picked him up and held him in my arms as he touched my suit softly. He was so small and warm.

He giggled, "it's cold." He knocked on it, "and hard."

"You like it?" somehow I was craving this boy's approval. A five-year-old that I've only known for two hours.

"It's awesome," he smiled at me. "Did you make it?"

"I did."

Robert's eyes sparkled more, "amazing." He smiled at me.

"This lab will have a lock on it, right?" the worker asked.

"It always does," I said stiffly. I was starting to get annoyed with the social worker's presence. I wanted to spend the time with my kid, not Laing.

 

\---

 

Entering my lounge, I was still carrying Rob.

Coulson had obviously been pacing around. He greeted us again before coming to stand behind me. I was about to put Rob down when his hold on my neck tightened. 

"I don't wanna go," he whispered into my ear. I looked at him with a question in my eyes but the worker said, "Come on, Robert, you'll be back soon."

Rob let go of me and slunk to stand near the worker, sulking in his small frame. We said our goodbyes and the pair left.

I turned to Coulson and asked, "how many strings can you pull in a day?"


End file.
